


Nooner

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Nooner

I stared at the ringing phone in aggravation before finally answering it, a bit more aggressively than I had intended. “Literacy International, how can I help you?” 

"Hello, love."

My tone softened, and for the first time all day, I managed a smile. “Hi, Tom.”

"Are you all right? You sound…"

"Miserable?"

"Well…"

"It’s been a rough day." I slumped down further in my cubicle and lowered my voice. "They fired Ginny."

"Aw, darling, I’m sorry. I know you two are close."

"It just sucks. She’s got a one-year-old, you know? This place is so fucked." I sighed and buried my face in my free hand. "I need to get out of here."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No," I replied, ruefully. "Probably cereal at my desk again."

"I’ve a better idea."

"Yeah?"

"Look out your window."

I glanced out the window to my left and was surprised to see him downstairs on the pavement, grinning up at me with his cell phone in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other.

I smiled back. “Aw, my hero.”

"Now get that lovely ass down here."

I scurried down the stairs and into the parking lot, where I walked right into his outstretched arms and took a moment to breathe him in… ah, heavenly. He smelled of that marvelous, woodsy cologne, mixed with a slight hint of sweat that I always found (weirdly?) intoxicating. I could feel my body start to relax for the first time all day, and I pulled him closer to me.

"Wow, you really are having a rough day," he said, his voice rumbling in my ear as I nestled into his chest.

"Yes. I’m so happy to see you."

"Come on, darling." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Let’s eat."

We set up our sandwiches next to each other on the picnic table in the back. It was a gorgeous, cloudless day, and the sun slowly brought me back from the numbness triggered by the florescent lights and gray cubicles I’d been staring at all morning. We chatted about nothing important - books, the house, the errands we had to run over the weekend.

He chuckled warmly when I mentioned I’d scheduled a wax. “Oh, really?”

"Yup. Need to keep up with the ladyscaping."

"You know you don’t need the upkeep to make me happy." He gave me a big, dirty wink.

I giggled, then turned so that I was straddling the bench as I leaned in closer. “I was thinking about having them take it all off.”

His eyes opened a bit wider and I saw a slight flush creep up his neck. “Oh, really?”

"Yup. I haven’t had one in awhile…"

"I don’t think… you’ve ever had one. At least, not that I can recall." His brows were furrowed.

"I used to get them before we met." I leaned close. "So, Thomas… any opinion on that?"

He cleared his throat. “Well, darling, we may only have been married a few months, but I know a trap when I see one.” He smiled. “So, I say… whatever makes you happy.”

I turned his face toward me. “You make me happy.”

"Ah-ha, I knew it was a trap."

"Not really. I like having it all off. Everything feels a bit more… sensitive." I pressed a kiss to his lips, savoring the taste of him as I darted my tongue out to invade his mouth.

"Is that so," he breathed, his voice deep and silky, before he kissed me again, tangling his tongue with mine. Our kiss grew deeper and more urgent as he fisted a hand in my hair and wrapped an arm around my waist. I moved a hand down to his thigh and felt his muscles tense under my touch as my fingers crept upwards, toward the now-noticeable bulge at his crotch. I palmed him through his jeans and he groaned at the touch. "You know, I did have a hope that this was how this visit might go…"

"We can still use the horny newlywed excuse."

"We’ll still be using that excuse in twenty years."

"God, I hope so. Want to join me in the car?" I whispered, darting my tongue out to lick the shell of his ear.

He stared at me for a moment, blue eyes blown wide with lust, then looked around. “Well… what do you think of… going inside?”

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Really? In the office?”

"Most people are on their lunch break now, right?" he whispered, pressing his lips to my neck. I arched my head back with a soft moan.

"Yes…"

"And I’ve been in there… there are an awful lot of storage closets… empty offices…"

My mind raced  through all the possible scenarios. Was this a fantasy of mine? Oh dear God yes. Would it be hot as all fuck? Also dear God yes.

Could I get fired if caught? Yup. Would I care?  _Hm… nope._

With a devious smile I pulled back and said, “I know just the place.”

I led him in through a side door and down a long corridor, littered with now-abandoned offices. Finally I reached a storage closet and pulled it open, yanking him after me.

He was all teeth and tongue as he pushed me up against the boxes of books and ravaged my lips. I grabbed his ass and pulled his hips toward me, letting him grind his rock-hard erection into my thigh.

He pulled back for a moment, his breath ragged. “How do you want to do this?”

I thought a minute, then grinned as I spun him around so his back was against the boxes. “I want to blow you.”

"No, darling, come on, I want to see you get off too - "

"You’ll owe me one tonight, then. You know much I love watching you come undone in my mouth." I was already on my knees in front of him.

"You and your oral fixation," he muttered, his eyes locked on mine as I undid his belt. "I seriously hit the fucking jackpot."

"Mmmm. Good to know we both feel that way," I said as I released him from the confines of his jeans - a solid eight inches of fantastic, thick cock. I really couldn’t believe how lucky I was.

I pulled a hair tie out of the pocket of my dress and quickly made a messy ponytail so he could watch me work. I ghosted my lips over the precum at his tip, and I heard a hiss escape through his gritted teeth.

I flattened my tongue and ran it along the underside of his cock before closing my lips over the tip and starting to work it up and down. I hollowed out my cheeks as I sucked in earnest. The sounds escaping his mouth were marvelously filthy.

"Fuck… oh,  _fuck_ , darling, that’s… so good… ah….”

This was what I loved - the feeling of total control I had over him, just with my mouth. I moved faster and cupped his balls in my hand, squeezing lightly. I pulled him deeper into my throat and felt his body thrust forward slightly.

"That’s it… oh dear God, love, take it all… fuck… that’s a good girl…"

I pulled my lips off him with a pop and gave him a wide-eyed, innocent smile. “Am I a good little girl?”

"You’re my good, filthy little girl…"

"Say it again… I want to hear you…" I wrapped my lips around him again and pulled him in as deep as I could. I felt his body arch against the books.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck… you’re my… fucking… filthy little girl…"

I moved faster, my hand starting to stroke whatever I couldn’t quite take into my mouth as my pace quickened. I hummed against him, and I felt his hips buck forward involuntarily. I knew he was close. “Oh, fuck! Jesus, fuck…”

I removed my lips from him but continued working my hand over his shaft, sinfully wet with my saliva. “Now, ask nicely.”

"Please, let me come…"

"Maybe I will. Where would you like to come?"

"I want… ah!… please let me come in your mouth."

"You want to come in my mouth?" I teased, still working my fingers over him.

"Please… let me come in that sweet, filthy little mouth…"

"As you wish," I said with a smile. I gave him a final long lick up and down before closing my lips over him again. He fisted his hands in my hair and began thrusting, fucking my mouth with short, hard strokes before finally throwing his head back and spilling everything into me. I swallowed it all, keeping him in my mouth as I did so, and I felt his knees buckle as he collapsed backwards.

His hooded eyes locked with mine; I grinned wickedly and slowly wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

"Oh,  _fuck_.”

"You know," I smirked, "for someone who prides himself on his vocabulary, it becomes awfully limited sometimes…"

"Like… when I can’t think straight?" he panted. "Like when you do things like that to me? Yeah… yeah, I… fuck. That was amazing."

I stood up, looking down at him as he half-sat, half-leaned against a low pile of boxes, sweat beading on his forehead, as a smile of dirty satisfaction played on my face. “Well, darling, thank you for that - you taste delicious as always.”

Without warning, he reached under my dress and yanked down my panties. I squeaked with surprise as he ran a finger up my soaking slit.

"And you’re sure you don’t want me to take care of this for you?" he asked, the hunger already reigniting in his eyes.

"Ah, sweetheart… you know how much I enjoy delayed gratification."

"In that case…" He smiled at me mischievously before forcefully ripping my panties off. "I’ll keep these." He breathed them in deeply before stuffing them in his pocket. He then stood up, readjusting his jeans before pulling me in for a deep kiss. "And consider this an I.O.U."


End file.
